


Falling down

by killerweasel



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 21:40:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3304412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Too stubborn to give up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling down

Title: Falling down  
Fandom: Angel  
Characters: Lindsey McDonald, Angel  
Word Count: 886  
Rating: NC-17  
Warnings/Spoilers: AU after Angel's _Epiphany_  
Summary: Too stubborn to give up.

**Falling down**

 

Both my body and my brain were confused as to why I kept trying to stand back up when the moment I did, he hit me and I fell down again. Deep inside, there was a very stubborn bit of pride that refused to give up. This was the same piece of me that had earned me a broken arm in high school going up against the captain of the football team, a broken nose dragging my drunken daddy away from my mother, and a couple dozen other injuries in the past.

The majority of my body hurt and I knew from experience that I’d be shades of black, blue, and green for the next week. I braced my fake hand against the pavement, wincing at the pain that traveled up to my shoulder. I turned my head just in time to see his foot before it connected with my gut. The air was driven out of my lungs and I ended up a couple of feet away on my back.

I heard the sound of his feet coming in my direction. The only reason I could hear his movement at all was because he wanted me to know he was coming. “Why don’t you do yourself a favor? Stay down, Lindsey.”

Sitting up wasn’t going to happen. I had tried to do that and a twinge went through my back. Blinking blood out of my eye, I stared up at him. Angel wouldn’t kill me on purpose, I’d be dead by now if that was his plan, but he might go too far without even realizing it. He moved until one leg was on either side of my body and then crouched down, curling his hand around the front of my shirt. He pulled me forward until my face was only inches away from his.

“Answer my question and I’ll stop.”

I snorted, which was a mistake for two reasons. It made my ribs hurt and made the already irritated vampire get very pissed off. His free hand stuck me across the cheek hard enough to make stars dance in front of my eyes. Part of me was very tempted to do it again just to see if he would knock me out. As long as I was awake, I wasn’t going to give up, even if I couldn’t fight back.

Instead of answering, I reached out with my good hand and pressed it against the front of his pants. It didn’t surprise me to find that he was hard; we both knew he got off on this kind of thing. What did surprise me was that I could feel my body responding to his being so damn close. Angel went deadly still, which sent a tiny spike of fear down my spine. When he still didn’t move, I flexed my fingers and then began to stroke him through his pants.

A tiny, whimpering sound reached my ears and I wasn’t sure which of us had made it. The grip on my shirt began to relax until he lowered me back down to the ground. I kept my eyes on his face, wondering if he was going to lash out again. My tongue flicked out, smearing the blood from a cut he’d left. Angel’s eyes flashed gold and then his mouth was on mine. The cut split even wider, sending blood down my chin. I didn’t care about that though. After all this time I’d finally managed to make him take the next step.

I fumbled with his pants for a moment before shoving them down his hips. When my hand curled around his cock, he gasped into my mouth. My own dick was aching inside of my jeans and I sighed with relief when I felt his fingers playing with my belt. Angel pulled away long enough for me to get some air. At least he’d remembered that some of us still have that pesky need to breathe.

After getting my pants down, he rolled us onto our sides. Angel pushed my hand away and then curled his own around both of our cocks. I almost said something about him having control issues, but thought better of it. While he jerked us off, his lips met mine again. The cut wasn’t bleeding as badly as before, but there was still enough to make me taste copper on my tongue.

He nipped and kissed his way along my jaw towards my throat, sending a shiver through me. When blunt teeth closed on the flesh there, it was enough to send me over the edge and he followed soon after. I rolled onto my back, panting. A tiny smile crossed my lips.

“Lindsey...”

“Hrm?”

“Answer the damn question.” He pressed his hand against my chest. I chuckled when I saw traces of our releases were still on it.

“I...” I stretched my hand out and curled it around his wrist. With a gentle tug, I brought his fingers to my mouth. Once by one, I sucked them clean, making his eyes flutter shut. “I don’t know where she is, Angel. She was gone when I got home the other day.”

He blinked at me a couple of times. “Why didn’t you say that before?”

I grinned. “It would have taken all the fun out of it.”


End file.
